My Fancy
by Hopelessfruit
Summary: As in whatever suits it. Collection of drabbles :) Strange things may or may not occur.
1. Ducks will be ducks

**Author's Note: Lime wrote this. And I won't even claim to not be insane. You wouldn't believe me anyway. First Detective Conan fic! I hope it turns out well :) This fic is gonna be a drabble thing xD**

**Disclaimer: I am only going to say this once, and it is now. I don't own Detective Conan. But my assassins are in place and I might by the end of the week. Psh. Yeah right. I'm not gonna kill him when there's still a chance of Kaishin. Its after he destroys my dreams that he's going down. Okay, joking over, lets get on with the story!**

* * *

Shinichi was sitting in the library, reading, when someone burst in.

"Shinichi! Haibara rekire-" Kaito paused, looking confused. He tried again.

"She rekir-UGH!" he yelled in frustration. "She needs you alright?"

Shinichi blinked.

Kaito blinked.

The magician looked sheepish. "Sorry about that, I don't know why I couldn't say rekir-" He let out a low growl.

"Rekir-reki-rek-quack quack."

The detective watched in amazement as Kaito turned into a duck.

* * *

Shinichi was sitting in the library, but instead of reading, he was watching a duck.

He deadpanned at it.

"Haha, that was hilarious. Come out and take the duck away now, Kaito."

"Quack, quack quack."

Silence ensued, aside from the occasional quack, and Shinichi was getting worried. If the trickster magician was pranking him, he would've come out by now.

"Kaito?" he crouched down in front of the duck. "Is that you?"

"Quack," the duck screeched and bobbed its head.

"How did this happen?"

"Quack."

"Wait," he got up and took two blank pieces of paper. After writing Yes and No on them, he placed them in front of the duck.

"Now, did the Black Organization do this to you?"

* * *

This is what the real Kaito came home to. His Shinichi was talking to a duck and calling it Kaito. The talking part was strange and he wondered if he should introduce more people to the detective. He brushed the thought aside. What was important was that Shinichi had named their new pet after him.

"Shin-chan~" he cried in happiness.

Shinichi whipped his head up from floor, where he had been staring at cards, and stared at the duck.

"You can speak now?" he asked gravely.

"Ummm...I've over here."

The detective turned to the doorway, and looked at him with confused eyes. He looked back and forth between the duck and the human before launching himself at Kaito. The self-proclaimed magician stumbled back before regaining his balance. Shinichi stuck fast to Kaito in a hug, despite almost falling, and once righted, he mumbled, "So glad you're not a duck."

The not-duck's lips quirked up in a smile.

"You thought I turned into a duck?"

"You turned into a duck right in front of my eyes!" Shinichi cried defensively.

"Yeah, sure," he pulled Shinichi so they were actually looking at each other. "I thought you didn't believe in magic?"

The other averted his eyes and blushed. "Stranger things have happened."

Kaito chucked and ruffled his lover's hair. His eyes traveled the empty room before landing back on his love. He froze.

"?" Shinichi sensed something was wrong. "Kaito?"

He released himself from Kaito's loose grasp and looked him in the eyes.

No response.

He waved his hands in front of the thief's face.

Not even a blink.

His patience snapped and he started shaking Kaito.

"Get a hold of yourself and tell me what's wrong!"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" he reiterated.

Kaito pointed a trembling hand at the room with wide, horrified eyes.

"The duck's gone!"

"..."

"..."

"We didn't see anything,got it?" Shinichi hissed. "Nothing happened, **_Nothing_**."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehe, this actually happened to me. Not the duck part. I couldn't say required even after multiple tries, so I was like, screw it, and started quacking.**

**Review? ^.^**


	2. The Making of a Nickname

**Author's Note: Sleepy *yawn* I'm so sleepy I misspelled yawn as yamn. The letters are so far apart too... UGH. I'll just hurry and type. I ****will**** get it uploaded before I go beddy-bye. I hope I don't fall asleep on my comp or something, the position would be all weird and I wouldn't be able to move in the morning. Oh god, I need coffee. And maybe a rethink, I just checked my notebook, and it is LONG. Yup, I'll do that tomorrow or something. I'll have to settle for THAT. THAT was originally supposed to be in a whole 'nother drabble story thingy inspired by cloud watching, but I guess its okay to just make one big drabble thing. **

**Oh, and I own nothing but my whacked up ideas.**

* * *

Shinichi was bored. He had thought that after being trapped in elementary school, he would approve of any form of actual learning. AKA. Highschool.

He was wrong.

It was just as mind-numbing, if not more. At least in elementary, there weren't any jittery teenagers eying him.

He had enough grace to return to school after he had taken the antidote instead of going into hiding like he was supposed to. The threats in the mail might have helped convince him. But only a little bit. Really.

Honestly, he came to school to catch up. Not to be ogled at. He really couldn't see what the big deal was. He had told everyone that he wasn't dead multiple times, so why were they so surprised? They were just whispering to each other while staring at him. Could they be any more obvious? Even Ran and Sonoko were whispering.

Wait.

Ran and Sonoko were whispering. Which almost always meant that they were _planning_. Oh good god, he was going to be ambushed.

He instantly began a mental debate about whether he wanted time to stop or hurry up. If time stopped, the boring lesson would go on, but he wouldn't be ambushed. If time passed quickly, the lecture would end, but he would be ambushed. It was a lose-lose situation.

He was seriously considering the pros and cons of escaping when he saw a hippo fly through the window. And it started dancing. On his desk. It really didn't help that a lion waltzed in with a boom box.

**"I like to move it, move it."**

Was that a giraffe bobbing its head by the window?

**"I like to move it, move it."**

A zebra clomped around after falling from the ceiling.

**"I like to move it, move it."**

He rubbed his eyes. It couldn't be...

Why was a monkey with a fruit crown rising from a hole in the ground that was certainly not there that morning?

**"I like to-"**

**"MOVE IT!"** cried some penguins on the teacher's desk.

Well. Might as well use this distraction to his advantage.

With these thoughts, he stealthily removed all traces that he had been there and jumped out the 2nd floor window. Unseen, of course.

And, he mused while casually walking home, he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He proceeded to remove all memories of this day out of his mind.

Unknown to him, his fellow classmates were doing the same thing. They were also questioning their sanity. They had _thought_ Kudo Shinichi attended class with them that day. They had also _thought_ that they had seen dancing, fictional, Madagascar animals in their classroom. And when they searched around the room, there was no trace that the detective had been there at all. They all silently agreed that they would never speak of this day again. They all pretended that nothing had happened.

This was how the Black Organization didn't find out that, yes, Kudo Shinichi _is_ alive. Because of that, one certain silvered haired assassin who claimed that "he was alive" got killed. And in a result of that, Kudo Shinichi's nickname in the Black Organization wasn't Silver Bullet or nuisance or whatever nonsense you can think of. Instead, he became known as "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." For if the most loyal, cold-hearted assassin in the organization had gotten killed for just uttering that name, what would happen to the others?

* * *

**Author's Note: And FIN. I am aware that this is crack. But I am sleepy right now. So night~**

**Can you guess what my sister or I saw in the clouds to inspire this?**

**Reviews will give me nice dreams ^.^**


	3. Ducks 2

**Author's Note: I just checked the previous chapter and saw some stuff that needed to be fixed. xD If anyone cares, the prompt was "flying hippo", I know, its a strange thing to see in clouds, but trust me, I saw some weirder stuff.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad that you like my story :) Speaking of reviews:**

**The two guest reviews: *Points* I blame you guys for this. It crept into my dreams and now its haunting me to be written. :O**

**Yuri Kumiko: I think I broke his mind O-o Oh well, I'll make it up to him somehow...maybe. Or maybe he'll just delude himself that he missed Kaito so much that he hallucinated. The duck will forever remain a mystery...xD**

**GreekMythGuardian: Thanks for your support :) I don't even know where that came from. I get the Madagascar animals but the Voldemort part just wrote itself :O I blame my sleepiness.**

* * *

Shinichi stared at the Kaito-turned-duck. It stared right back.

"Kaito, you can come out now," he said tiredly while rubbing his temples. When Kaito didn't come out, he decided to just punish him later. The duck making a mess in his library was more important anyway. He slowly crept towards and picked up the struggling duck. Cautious of its pecks, he walked to the nearby park with it, ignoring the strange looks pedestrians gave him. He placed it by the pond, and sat on a bench near it. Closing his eye, he relaxed as he let the feeling of nature envelope him.

"QUACKQUACKQUACKQUACKQUACK!"

He slid one eye open, showing his irritation. The sight of THE duck in the pond greeted him. THE duck that had apparently decided to go for a swim. And was now flailing in the water. Great, it couldn't swim. He waded in to the water to save it, and was just about to grab it when it rose up, whacking him with its feathers while taking flight. He was _so_ going to kill Kaito. And it would somehow in include fish. Yep, big slimy fish, just like the ones swimming around in the pond.

A flash of white feathers interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see the duck frozen in the water next to him, surrounded by carp. It looked like the duck was just another statue in the park. He smirked. It seemed like the duck was afraid of fish. Just like Kaito...

Shinichi's eyes widened in horror as he grabbed the unmoving duck and splashed out of the pond.

"I am so sorry, Kaito. I really am."

The now responsive duck just gave him a dirty look and waddled away. The detective hurried to catch up to it while spouting apologies.

"I'll-I'll buy you your favorite chocolate cake!" The duck sniffed and increased its pace.

"I'll help you on a heist!" The duck paused as if considering it before it snorted and continued waddling.

"Oh, come on! You turned into a duck! How was I supposed to know it wasn't a prank?" The pseudo-duck sighed and waited for the detective to catch up.

"Finally! Let's go to Agasa's, I'm sure Ai can solve your...predicament." At the mention of Ai the bird's eyes dilated in fear and began thrashing around with renewed vigor. Shinichi had no choice but to bind him up with his tie and carry him over. Kaito eventually resigned and settled for glaring at Shinichi. He didn't stop even when they were waiting in Agasa's living room for Ai.

*stare*

Shinichi shifted.

*glare*

He averted his eyes.

*glower*

The mini scientist padded into the room and Shinichi sighed in relief.

"Well?" she asked, impassive.

Shinichi pointed at the duck and said, "He's Kai-"

"Oh, you found my duck?"

Shinichi blinked. Did he hear that right?

"What?" he uttered hesitantly.

"That's my duck."

"But it's Kaito..."

"And now he's my duck," she stated patiently.

"You did this to him?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Just fix him."

"What's in it for me? I like my duck."

"I'll get you the new designer bag or something."

"...Fine." With that, she grabbed Kaito, who kept sending Shinichi betrayed looks, and entered her lab.

He had just settled down with his new mystery book when the noises started. He tried to ignore them.

_"__Sally pondered the strange case, unaware that a mysterious figure was sneaking up on her, iron bar raised to attack."_

**"QUACK. MEOW."  
**

_"'SALLY!' Thomas yelled."_

**"OINK. OINK. MOOOOOO"**

_"But the warning came too late and Sally's form crumpled to the ground."_

**"RUFF. WHEEWOOOWHEEWOO. HEEHAW. SSSSSSS."**

Shinichi snapped the book shut and scowled at the door.

Someone burst in, screaming.

"Ya crazy, ya know that?" The figure looked at Shinichi. "Scientist-san's EVIL. Evil, I tell ya, EVIL."

"Well, I keep telling everyone that she's Satan's spawn but no one listens. Anyways, why are you here, Hattori?"

"Hattori?" The Osakan detective looked down at himself. "Holy $#:)#%, I'M HATTORI!"

"You're also naked, so can you please put on some clothes?"

'Hattori' blushed, but wrapped a blanket around himself.

Haibara stepped into the room with a flame thrower.

"Come back in, I'm not done yet."

'Hattori' scurried away from her, making an X with his arms.

"Nu-uh, no way. Ya can't make me go back in there."

"...How'd you become Hattori?"

"I dunno, ask 'er!"

"Ai...be serious."

She smiled innocently and said in a sweet voice, "Would you like to be my new guinea pig instead?"

"..."

"Just go back in, Kaito. It's creepy to look at you."

"SHIN-CHAN!" 'Hattori' whined.

As Haibara dragged him back in, he silently promised retribution.

* * *

**Author's Note: WOOT, 4 chaps in two days. *cracks knuckles and stretches***

** And to answer the question on why Kaito's always scared of Haibara in fics, *whispers* its because, deep inside, Kaito knows that Haibara finds him as perfect guinea pig material (durable and whatnot) and will do TONS of "experiments" on him whenever she can. ;) **

**Poor, poor Kaito. *hugs* its okay!  
**

**I can't believe I sentenced Kaito into a duck in twice. What's worse is that I made him into Hattori too. O-o**

**Review? :)**


	4. Santa Claus

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention this before, but I am only mostly typing chaps out on weekends. I have a several weekdays worth of drabbles ready for publishing though. *eyes glint* **

**GreekMythGuardian: You know me, don't you? Or you somehow looked in my plunnie journal. OR you're psychic. OR-I'll just stick with the explanation that great minds think alike. ;) I already had that written before you suggested it, but good idea. :D I wouldn't mind more ideas...*sly wink***

* * *

"Hey, daddy?" a 7 year old Shinichi asked while tugging at his father's pant leg.

Yusaku Kudo folded the newspaper he had been reading and crouched down to be face to face with his son.

"Yes?"

Shinichi pointed at the Christmas tree and when the older man checked, he saw an opened present lying among crinkled wrapping paper.

He couldn't see how anything was wrong.

"Santa Clauses is in the North Pole rights?"

"Yes..." the author waited to see where this was going.

Finally, Shinichi piped in his innocent, sweet, voice, "Then why does mys presents say "Made in China'?"

The author sweatdropped. This was not what he had been expecting.

"Uh..." How was he supposed to answer that? "It's because...Santa Claus has people in China."

"Oh! That makes sense." Little Shinichi looked delighted to learn this new information. "Thank you for telling me, Papa." He toddled out of the room in search of other curiosities.

Yusaku Kudo felt terrible for months to come.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was inspired from someones words. I feel terrible for even typing it. Shin-chan! *huggles* I'm sorry I made your father lie to you. But is it a lie? I whole-heartedly believe in Santa. I know its not even near Christmas. But, I couldn't keep him waiting...**

**If anyone wants to give an idea for a story, feel free to :)**

**And if anyone wants to give me ideas for nicknames for Shin-chan, feel free to do that too.**

**Review? *appears in front of you like a ghost* You'll review right?**


	5. Pickles, a funny bunch they are

**A/N: ACKKK. I'M DYING. LAUGHING SO HARD. MY RIBS HURT. Oh, man, some of you people have the best plunnies ever...**

**Gallery13: ...I think I love you :D thanks for all your support xD *snickers* the KID suit...**

**Yuri Kumiko: my mission in life is to make people laugh ;) But your ideas beat me, hands down. *bows* **

**GreekMythGuardian: *tears up* you've been faithful to me for all this time~ :D and what if it was Romeo and Juliet or something? or Princess and the Frog...OR TANGLED. with a huge amount of buttkick xD "HANDS OFF, HE'S MINE!"**

* * *

"Want to hear a joke?"

Shinichi looked up to see Kaito grinning at him.

"Sure."

"Okay, so a man walked into a barbershop," he paused dramatically. "It was a pickle!"

He burst out laughing uncontrollably.

Shinichi just stared at him in confusion while he laughed and laughed and laughed...

"Pft." Shinichi couldn't help it anymore. "HAHAHAHAHA, oh god. YOUR FACE! HAHAHA."

* * *

**A/N: My chaps are getting short...But has this happened to anyone else? **

**It happened to me tons of times and other people were just like "What's so funny?"**

**They never knew in the end cause I was all "*gasp* Its *gasp* its *cackle* its..."**

***eyes glint* Plunnies. I need more plunnies/reviews. more. more. MORE. xD I'm going insane. Lime, OUT. (;~; Is it just me or does the name Lime make all the cool intros/signouts seem lame? Like "Bond, James Bond." will become "Lime, Lime Lime."**

**What the heck is a lime lime? xD**


	6. Smiles

**A/N: Okay, the last two chaps were short so here's some FLUFF. Kinda. Not really. Only if you squint at the end...but its not ENTIRELY crack. That counts for something right? xP**

**No answering reviews on this one because I uploaded the last chapter like, a minute ago and I doubt there's already reviews. :)**

* * *

He did not want to go shopping. He also didn't want to get maimed by Ran. So here he was, lugging around a tirade of bags with name brands on it.

And they said it would be fun. Wheee...

"Hurry up, Detective Otaku!"

Shinichi sighed but called out, "Coming!"

* * *

He had planned to just hold it out. The plan was shattered and stomped on when he had tripped over a stray shopping bag for the nth time. He probably wouldn't have minded as much if his companions had shown some concern for him. Instead, they had shouted, "My clothes!" and "If you ruined even one dress, I will crush you."

And so he had snapped. Could you really blame him for doing so?

In a desperate attempt to just get all the bag **_off_**, he had thrown them up while shouting, "Disperse! I don't need you anymore!"

A stranger walked by and muttered, "Poor purse," leaving poor Shinichi confused. So, in search of anything entertaining to do with his time, in other words, a mystery, he approached the stranger.

"What purse?"

The mysterious man tilted his head in confusion. "You said, 'This purse. I don't need you anymore.'" The stranger seemed unfazed that a person had spoken to him, but seemed as if he was suddenly aware of the dangers when Shinichi started laughing.

"Haha, oh," Shinichi gasped and took deep breaths, "I said disperse."

The stranger, who had been silent while the detective had been busy cackling, scratched his head sheepishly.

Shinichi stuck out a hand, "By the way, I'm Kudo Shinichi, detective."

The gesture was returned. "Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire!" Kaito's eyes twinkled as he gave a smile.

Shinichi rather like that smile.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, not quite fluff, but the closest thing I've ever gotten to it. :) I just realized this was short too. ;~; **

**Reviews? :3 How did I do? Is it sweet enough? Wait. What am I saying? Only the last sentence was sweet(ish).**

**Anyway, I'm decorating my room :D and I'm kinda stuck on ideas for it. I've been thinking though, that I should hang some DCMK art. But since I'm an (so-so) artist, I'm gonna draw it all myself. Personal touches and all xD Any suggestions?**

**OHLALA: COINCIDENCES! I named this chapter Smiles. And when I looked at it again, I thought of Ciel. As in Phantomhive. As in circus. Yeah...I'm also a huge fan of Black Butler. *glomps Ciel***

**LALAOH: COINCEDENCESAGAIN! I checked to make sure the last chap was available for people to read , and I saw that the story cover underneath my story had Ciel on it. *smirks* the pic that has him crossdressing...WITH PIGTAILS! ;) *glomps fem!Ciel***


	7. Topeka

**A/N: Eh...too lazy to respond to reviews right now. As promised, the next chapter ^.^ I blame...myself...for this...and all of the readers. I'm sure you did SOMETHING. xD**

* * *

"It's hot..." a blue blob started slowly, "in Topeka!"

"It's hot," Kaito repeated transfixed, "in Topeka."

Shinichi, from where he was on the other side of the room, mentally groaned. He only didn't really groan because his mouth was duck-taped. Along with his hands. His feet were bound to boot. Now that he was thinking about it, how did he even get here? And why was he forced to watch a video? And why was Kaito here? There were many things to question. Like the green cat making mocha in the corner...

"Get a grip!" he chided himself. Why would he question why Kaito was here, he should just be glad he wasn't alone. "But he might as well be," Shinichi's mind snarked, "Kaito's mind was turning into mush from exposure to THE video." Shinichi could practically see the gooey mess of whats left of Kaito's brain slipping away...

The door to the room opened suddenly.

"Hello," a familiar voice said ominously.

Shinichi tore his eyes away to look at his kidnapper and had the shock of his life.

There, framed by the doorway light, stood a miniature version of himself. And he was giggling.

* * *

**A/N: Let's take a moment of silence and guess what inspired this. Nope, I've got nothing. Playing Transformice lately...I feel like a ninja from walljumping so much :D**

**Review? Yes, no? Maybe? .**


	8. KID

**A/N: Oh, haha. I remember what I was supposed to mention in last chap. Those who don't get chapter...uh...the pickle chapter, you weren't really supposed to. I would be surprised if you did get it. It was an inside joke... o-o **

**And the duck series continues! Or, at least, the plunnie smacked me in the face and sat on me until I agreed to write it. -.- *mutters* heavy little piece of _. (yes, that blank is a blank. Feel free to use your imagination. Or take it as it is. It was supposed to be doughnut though.)**

* * *

"QuackQuackQuackQuack." The duck cursed, frustrated. It had taken 10 minutes to get the top hat on, and then the monocle had decided to drop. The cape started drooping.

"QuackQuackQuackQuackQuackQuackQua-"

"Kaito..." Shinichi sighed from the doorway. He had not expected to find _this_ when he had decided to investigate the odd thumping noise. He didn't even want to know about it, but it was too late to turn back.

"Why are you trying to fit in your KID suit?"

"Quack," the duck retorted, but pecked a newspaper clipping.

Shinichi obediently picked it up and read the headlines.

"KAITOU KID SENDS ANOTHER NOTICE!"

Under that was,

Isn't he amazing? The white of his suit, his confidence..."

He stopped reading, not in the mood to read more fangirlings.

"And?" he questioned to the duck. "What possessed you to do a heist as a duck?"

Said duck huffed and pecked at the bottom of the paper.

"Notice sent 3 days ago."

"Huh," Shinichi mused, "the most important part is in tiny print and on the bottom, under all your praises."

He folded it nicely and then threw it out the window.

"You have too many nicknames," he informed Kaito, as if nothing had happened.

Outside, a stranger got hit by something unknown and splayed unconscious on the sidewalk. But that doesn't matter.

The duck grumbled, still trying to balance the top hat. It fell.

Shinichi sighed as he picked it up.

"You're not going to the heist as KID," he sternly told Kaito. "But since its so important to you," he put it on and smirked an evil smirk, a KID like smirk, "I'll go, just this once."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I drew a pic of this chap :) This chap was inspired from one of your prompts you gave me :D I like it.**

**Review? ^_^?**


	9. Rapunzel

**A/N: 3 chaps in one day :D WOOT! Should I add some angst in here? I have ideas, but...this is supposed to be all crack. Nothing serious. Hmmm.**

**For future chaps: If it doesn't make sense to you, it probably won't make sense for me either. It is stated in the title that I write ****_whatever_****_suits my fancy_****.**

* * *

"Shinichi, Shinichi, let down your hair!"

Shinichi's face appeared window of his tower and deadpanned at the "Prince."

"First of all, my hair isn't long enough. Second, why would would I want you here?"

"Details," Kaito waved off the first comment. "And why wouldn't you want me here? I'm your Knight in Shining Armor."

"You're in a white tux."

"I'm your Prince on a White Horse," Kaito amended.

"You don't have a horse, much less a white one," Shinichi said dryly. "Transportation-wise, you only have you cape."

"Party Pooper," the not-so-much-prince muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"That's impossible, Princess, you're all the way up in your tower."

"All the way up 2 feet. Wait...P-Princess?" Shinichi sputtered.

"Something wrong, Princess?" Kaito grinned cheekily at him.

"How dare you, you idiot magician!"

* * *

The stagehands ran around frantically.

"Why are they improvising?"

"This wasn't part of the script!"

Hakuba stood in the middle of the chaos.

"DO SOMETHING!" They all screamed at him.

"I don't see how any of this is my business. You should've expected this when you voted to make Kudo Shinichi Rapunzel."

They simultaneously glared at him.

"Was a good idea at the time," one mumbled.

The British detective waltzed out to join the audience

* * *

"I don't see why you're all mad, we followed the outline." Shinichi spat out, stubbornly glaring at a wall.

"And the audience enjoyed it!" Kaito piped in.

The president of the drama club pressed his fingers to his temples. He said in a quiet voice full of malice, "You blew up the tower to get to Shinichi, since he wouldn't let down his hair."

"I fixed it," Kaito sniffed.

"Not the point. You weren't supposed to use magic! There was no magic in the story."

"I beg to differ," Shinichi said, sharp gaze directed at the president as if daring him to argue. "The "mother" of Rapunzel was a witch. Last I heard, witched used magic."

Kaito's mumbled words were lost on everyone, "Akako can attest."

"And," Shinichi added after noticing that the frustrated man was about to open his mouth, "Rapunzel was cured of her blindness with tears. If that isn't magic, I don't know what is."

"You already changed the story anyway, so you have no right to reprimand us," Kaito said cheerily, a hint of his annoyance shining through his words. "The Prince isn't exactly supposed to be Kaitou Kid, nor Rapunzel male."

"UGH. I GIVE UP." The president threw up his arms. He pointed at the sources of his troubles and cried, "You two are hopeless!"

Silence ensued.

"Well," Kaito spoke up, "that was rude."

* * *

**Omake:**

In a desperate attempt to restore balance, a poor tree actor snuck up the tower and threw Shinichi's fake hair out of the window.

Surprised, Shinichi blurted out the first thing that occurred to him, "Look what you did! My dog worked hard to grow out his fur, and I didn't have the heart to tell him that he can't support your body weight."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

The poor brave sap got his reward in the form of a kick in the shins. How dare he interrupt their play!

* * *

**A/N: Who loves this? I do :D Am I a bit narcissist? More than a bit, my friends ;) Another prompt is done :D**

**Review? Or give me more prompts? Either or is fine ^.^**


	10. Cookies

**Author's Note: I feel terrible. I am so sorry to to those people out there that liked my story and waited for updates. The truth is that I didn't write because I lost inspiration and had no idea where the story was going anymore. That is why I was extremely surprised to find a whole bunch of my drafts hidden in my room. So now I'm posting them. Hopefully, by the time I get to the end of my drafts, my inspiration will have returned. *ducks fruit and weeps* I'M SORRY. Oh, and thank you for all the reviews, you make me feel loved :) and you somehow give me the sudden urge to write O_o**

**Disclaimer: *I had no idea that I had to do these...* /coughs/ ahem. I don't own Gakuen Alice. *mutters* I wish I did.**

* * *

It took ten minutes. TEN minutes to find the main office. And when I did, Natsume was leaning against the wall across from it reading a manga he had whipped out of nowhere. He glanced up to look at me for a second before returning to hisbeloved book.

"Took you long enough," he said impassively.

I grinded my teeth in irritation. The _nerve_ of him. I stalked over and grabbed his manga, promptly throwing it over my shoulder _hard_**.** Coincidentally, it landed in the trash can, but that didn't matter at the moment. He glared at me. I tensed and returned the glare.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I relinquished in the end. I wasn't going to waste any more time on him. But I gave him a look as I went into the office that clearly said "This isn't over."

I closed my eyes and leaned against the door in relief when the it had swung closed, blocking the heat of Natsume's glare.

"You're late," a nasally voice snarled.

My eyes snapped back open as I straightened my posture.

_No, really? I hadn't noticed._

I stomped down my snide remarks and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm...um...new here," I mumbled. I shifted. The old lady's stare was disconcerting and intense, it was making me nervous.

"Name?" she drawled, looking at me over her glasses.

"Sakura," I blurted and hurried to amend it. "Mikan Sakura."

She sighed and handed me a packet. "You may go now."

I hurried to take it and practically ran out. The atmosphere in that room was so tense and awkward, that she never ever wanted to go in there again. EVER.

I idly noticed that Natsume was gone as I flipped through my papers and walked towards my class. I also noticed that the manga in the trashcan was no longer there, which incurred no small amount of satisfaction in me. I reached the classroom in no time.

The second I stepped into the room, a voice spoke out to me in a singing fashion.

"You're late~"

"Sorry!" I grinned at the teacher. He seemed easygoing, which made me relax.

"Now, why don't you introduce yourself?" he said with a wink. Now that I have a closer look at him, I noticed that he was blond and very...feminine.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you!" I said, smiling brightly at the class.

"And?"

"And what?" I asked, confused.

"Tell me more about yourself! What are your hobbies?" The teacher leaned against his desk and stared at me enthusiastically. "Who has a question for Mikan?"

Surprised with the onslaught of questions coming from both the students and the quirky teacher, I blurted out, "I have amnesia."

That made everyone go silent.

"Can I go to my seat now?" I was very uncomfortable with the suddenly intense stares directed at me.

"Very well, your seat is by the window."

I ambled to my seat and sat.

"Now let me introduce my wonderful self to you! I m Narumi, and I will be your language arts teacher for the entire year. I hope we get along. Who wants to hear about my past?" he chattered excessively and the entire class groaned at having to listen to the speech again.

As he rambled on, the door opened again. Shrieks came from all around me and some even swooned.

"NATSUME!"

"OMG, KISS ME!"

"I HAVE YOUR NAME TATTOOED ON ME. I LOVE YOU!"

I shivered. The last shriek was just plain creepy. That aside, they liked this jerk?

"Ah, Natsume. How nice of you to join us. Your seat is next to Mikan over there." Narumi informed him, and continued rambling on as if he had never been interrupted.

I groaned. I had to sit next to_ him. _Worst of all, the curious stares that were directed at me were now infused with hatred and jealousy. I slammed my head to my desk.

_What did I ever to deserve this?_

It just got worse after that. Every single class she went to had Natsume in it. And he sat next to her every. freaking. time.

_This has to be a conspiracy. Someone's out to get me. I just have to remember who._

Every single class resulted in ear-splitting screams and I developed a migraine by the time lunch arrived. I deliberately chose an empty table in an attempt for peace and quiet BUT NOOOO. Natsume had to come over and interrupt my alone time. Sure, I'm grateful that he gave me lunch money, since I was hungry too, but still! I got hounded by fan girls right after he left, for god's sake!

"What's your relationship with Natsume-sama?"A particularly annoying girl demanded. I recognized her as The One. The one girl that tattooed Natsume on her body. She must be the leader. The girl was certainly showy, with her green permed hair and designer outfits and such.

"I have nothing to do with him," I snapped, "Can't you just leave me alone, Permy?"

She shrieked in outrage. I could just feel another headache coming on.

"LIAR! He just came here. I SAW IT."

"Thanks for informing me about your terrible eyesight but I really don't care." I said dryly.

"WHAT?! MY EYESIGHT IS PERF-"

***BAKABAKABAKA***

The fan girl minions screamed as their leader fell to the floor, defeated. I, on the other hand, watched quietly, stunned, when a stoic girl appeared behind the newly fallen teen. She was beautiful, with vibrant eyes, short black hair cut just above her shoulders, ivory skin, and slender hands. A gun was held in said slender hands. She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me towards an unknown location.

"Um..Wh-wha-who?" I spluttered out, not completely comprehending the situation.

"I'm Hotaru Imai." My gods, she even had a pleasant voice.

"Wh-What?" I pointed at the gun.

"Oh, this?" she gazed at it almost lovingly. "It's my baka gun. Its harmless." she spoke flippantly, like she hadn't just shot down a body with it in the cafeteria.

Well, if its harmless...

I smiled at Hotaru and stuck out my hand.

"Its nice to meet you, I'm M-"

"Mikan Sakura, I know." She ignored my hand.

Unfazed, I continued, "But you can call me Mikan. Thanks for saving me, by the way. I mean it. That girl was being obnoxious and my headache really didn't help things. I feel better now though," I finished cheerfully, forcefully trying to shake her hand now.

She swatted my hand away. "I didn't do it for free. You owe me."

"Fine," I pouted, "What do you want?"

"I'll think about it."

"I know! Your reward is my friendship!"

"No way," she instantly replied and gave me a dirty look.

"Hey! My friendship is valuable. Trust me, you won't regret it."

"Fine," she sighed. "But if I'm not satisfied, you still owe me something."

A sense of déjà vu hit me. I looked closely at her face, she seemed so familiar...

"Hey," I started, "Have we met before?"

She opened to her mouth to say something.

***RINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDONG***

The bell rang and Hotaru walked away without another word.

Hotaru Imai, I mused. Indifferent and cold, but not a bad person. That was my impression of her.

That is, until I heard her mutter something that made my blood run cold.

"So you don't remember me after all."

After that I wasn't sure what to think of her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

******I'm pretty sure that we all know that its me, Lime, writing this. I don't feel like writing that I wrote it in every single chapter that I do. So, unless stated otherwise, I wrote the rest of the remaining chapters.**

**Funny thing happened. I saved the document and it said that I had 1412 words. I am obsessed with Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, so I completely fangirled, of course. I****t isn't 1412 words now though, as I felt the need to have this moment documented, and I had to edit a bit. :( But it happened, and that's all that matters.**

**xD Hehe, I'm terrible at first person POV. I usually write third person...You have no idea how many times I changed She into I and Her into My.**** There might actually still be some that I missed but I'm pretty sure that I got them.  
**

**Oh, and a new fruit is joining our midst, bearing Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and who knows what else fanfics. Lets welcome Strawberry :)**

**Please review :) I really want to know what you think.**


	11. Acrobatics

**A/N: I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE. WRITING THIS MADE ME CRINGE BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE. not really, but...**

*I have discovered that I hate the lines FF uses. So these are gonna be my lines from now on*

"Why am I here again?"

"'Cause it funner wit' ya here."

"And why am I still here?"

"'Cause if ya don't. I'm gonna tell nee-chan 'bout ya being Conan."

"And why are you here?"

"I can't be here? I came all the way here ta see ya."

"Really?" Shinichi deadpanned.

"Nah, scientist-san owes me a favor."

"...Really."

"Yup. Got 'er a new handbag."

"Ah. Anyway, where's Kaito? He was with me at first."

"He's part of the favor.

"Shinichi! Wassup?"

Hattori appeared at the doorway, prancing in to join the Hattori that was already in the room.

Shinichi pointed to the new Hattori and mouthed, "Kaito?" to the Osakan he had been having a conversation with. The "old" Hattori started snickering.

Ai walked in through the door.

"Kaito," she said sweetly, "why don't you show Hattori here your acrobatics?"

"Okay!" Kaito-Hattori chirped, eager to perform. He started back-flipping.

Real-Hattori looked lost and Shinichi deduced that the acrobatics wasn't part of the plan.

*CRACK*

They turned their heads and saw Kaito-Hattori's hand in a position that shouldn't have been possible. They cringed.

"That's weird," Kaito-Hattori muttered, seemingly unaware that his hand was broken, "I usually land that. Hup!" He stood up to try again.

"No!" the boys shouted at him, but Kaito-Hattori was already in mid-air in a triple back-flip split sequence.

*CRACKCRACKCRACK*

Hattori and Shinichi cringed again. Kaito-Hattori rose up again, still not aware of the bones that had been painfully broken.

"Don't worry," Haibara soothed from behind them. When had she gotten behind them? "When he returns to his original body, no physical damage will be done." After a moments pause, she added, "He can't feel any pain right now either.

"Oh god. Why Hattori?" Shinichi couldn't tear his eyes away from Kaito-Hattori's fascinatingly revolting broken body.

"Just want'd ta see if scientist-san could actually change into me," he croacked, voice strained from the horror he felt. "Was plannin on scaring ta British prick." His eyes were fixed on Kaito-Hattori too.

"You shouldn't go into acrobatics," Haibara's monotone voice advised. "I don't think your body can handle it."

"Why?" the Osakan rasped out.

"I like Prada, not Gucci."

*Line is back. Did you miss him/her? I did.*

**A/N: I feel a little queasy. I can NOT handle physical damage of that sort at all. But it pieced together so perfectly...*cries in corner* **

**I have no actual knowledge about handbags whatsoever. I just took random brand names. They could've been Pork chop and Potato and it wouldn't have made a difference in my mind.**

**...Now I feel obligated to type up another chap that is more innocent.**

**God. I feel like such a sadist whenever Ai gets involved. Lets count, shall we? Duck. Duck. Duck. Hattori. Hattori.**

**5. She transformed Kaito 5 times. (I was so tempted to go duck, duck, goose, but alas, it is Hattori. Oh god. NOOO. Goose!Hattori plunnie, STAYY AWAAYYYYYY! SHOO. GO AWAY. YOOUCHHHH!)**

***puts band-aids on bite marks* Anyway, tell me what you think. Do you want the standard line's back, or do you like Henry (what I decided to call my line)? Or do you want to chase after me with a pitchfork while threatening me to never EVER write something like this again? Chase away. I'm ready. My imaginary guard dog is too.**


	12. Experiments

**A/N: Hi, hi! After this, I'm running off to watch anime. :D**

*Henry is happy. Henry was born on September 16, 2013. Near 11:00 PM.*

"...and your essay will be about criminal intent. Partner up now," the teacher droned before sitting back in his seat and secretly reading shoujo manga under his table.

"Shin-chan~" Kaito bounded over. "Lets do the project on psychopaths."

Shinichi flipped a page in his detective novel.** (WHICH WAS NOT SHERLOCK HOLMES, MIND YOU. A HEALTHY BOY NEEDS VARIETY. OR THEY'LL GO INSANE.)**

"Hmm...sure," he said.

"-And since psychopaths are insane, lets test how long someone can last before they become insane." Kaito finished.

Shinichi mentally remembered his page before quietly shutting his book. As he gently put the book on his desk, he looked at Kaito warily with his blue, blue eyes.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing much," Kaito answered with an beaming smile. "Yet."

"Kai-"

"UP!" Kaito made a weird noise to shut his detective up. He waggled a finger in front of him. "You already agreed. Besides, its not like we're not allowed to do this. Its related to the prompt."

"But-"

"Don't you want a good grade?" Kaito interrupted once again, faking innocence.

Shinichi grumbled but decided that resisting wasn't worth it. It could actually be fun. For them. Hell for the victim. Ahem, I meant test subject.

"Your ideas?" He raised a brow at the magician expectantly.

The said magicians eyes twinkled. Shinichi struggled to contain his instincts to _ABORT ABORT ABORT_ when he saw the gleam.

"I was thinking that we should lock someone in a room," Kaito stopped to look at the detedctive to make sure that Shinichi was not going to become upset at this. Instead of what he had half-expected, Shinichi was not looking the least bit resistant. Instead, he kind of looked...mischievous?

"That's going to take too long," he inputted thoughtfully, "we have to do something more drastic."

"Why, Shinichi," Kaito looked scandalized, "I never knew you had this side of you!"

"Be quiet and listen. I was thinking that we should blast annoying music into the room too."

"Like the Elmo's World song?"

"Yeah." A sudden epiphany hit the detective. "But who are we going to test this on?"

"Who else?"

Hakuba was going to kill Kaito.

*Henry is tired. Being a line is a hard job.*

**Omake time~**

"Elmo's world~"

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Elmo's world~"

"I'll get you, my pretty. And your little detective too!" he screeched out to no one in particular.

*Henry is excited. Henry is being useful.*

*Click*

"Nine minutes, ten seconds."

"That was fast. I thought he would last longer."

"Its probably shortened because of your constant pranks."

"..."

"..."

"You know what this means right?"

"That we have interfering variables?"

"Yup. So who's the next one going to be?"

"Well," Shinichi grinned, "I heard that a certain Osakan detective is in town."

*Henry is confused. Who is his mother? and father? How was he made?*

**A/N: I hope this is more enjoyable than the last one. I had fun. Lots of fun. *grins maniacally* and who knows what happened to Heiji. All I can say is that Hakuba is probably still in that room. Unless he somehow smashed through the walls.**

***whispers* Henry is starting to enter the forbidden topics. The time to off him is approaching.**

**Review? Favorite? Follow? It would be appreciated. Yup. ****_Veryyy_****_Appreciated, in fact._**


End file.
